Aliona Inna
Wife, step-mother and member of the free company 'Reclamations United.' General Information Aliona is a twenty seven year old Seeker of the Sun Miqote. She is Doman born and raised in the village of Namai , nestled in the mists of Yanxia. Her mother perished during her birth due to suffering injury from her vessel capsizing off the coast of the Ruby Sea. No one currently knows which tribe her mother hailed from if any. She was taken in by the Raen family who attempted to bring her mother to Namai for medical treatment and was thus named Isuka Akagane to reflect the family line. Though she would go on set this name aside in favor of her self given name "Aliona Inna." for reasons of her own. During her early teen years she and her sister Haruna fled Doma at the behest of their parents out of concern of the Garlean Empire. Eventually landing in Limsa Lominsa where she lived for many years and would go on to enlist within the Maelstrom. After albeit a short but faithful few years she was granted honorable leave from service. Now she works for the free company "Reclamations United" Happily married to her wife and former company head Kazarien Zerick. The two of them went on to adopt a daughter; the young Keeper of the Moon Xhen Xhera, now Xhera Zerick who currently sits at the head of the Reclamations estate as Countess. Appearance "Curled in a ball somewhere nestled about a book and a cup of tea is a blur of almond cream skin and chocolate milk hair arranged carefully enough to keep itself bound and out of trouble, but just so. As a pair of well manicured, soft, yet strong hands reach up to adjust locks of voluminous hair to behind perky cinnamon ears, more hair on the other side of Aliona's crown drapes down lightly to rest upon slight, confident shoulders which bear the light burden of a pair of taut arms and lotioned yet rough elbows. A light straightening and twisting of a spine curved from years of seeking comfort in small nooks and crannies with oft-forgotten, dog-eared tomes pivots outward a well-formed chest and visible yet only-just ribs. Her legs, long and well-padded, tuck back in permitting her to rest her sharp chin against a pair of blocked knees giving way to the well-tuned tackle of her calves around which lays as a loose scarf a furred and rarely manicured tail, the tip of which curls ever so slightly with an excited frequency with each turn of the page. She seems to be caught in a plot hole again and loving every minute of it." - Cited from a close friend. Mannerisms She speaks with light but noticeable Doman accent which is a quick give away that she was not born into a tribe proper. Seemingly without much thought she will often say "Aye" in place of yes, something she picked up on from her time in Limsa Lominsa. Depending on mood or flow of the day she can be fairly reserved and quiet or energetic and outgoing. Skills and Capabilities Having traditional teachings from both her family and military training from the Maelstrom she has picked up on numerous useful life skills over the years. Ranging from cooking, sewing and understanding and ability to work on Magitek machinery thanks to her time spent under Kazarien's wing at Reclamations. She is trained in firearm use as well as hand to hand combat which she makes point to keep in practice. Her brother has of late been attempting to refresh her in the proper form and usage of eastern Katana though progress has been slow. Brought about from a personal curiosity and desire to protect her loved one's Aliona has also come to understand aether and make use of healing and protective spells through study of Sharlayan Astrology. However she has not been seen with her deck or starglobe in quite some time. Family Wife : Kazarien Zerick. Adoptive daughter : Xhera Zerick, Brother in Law : Asher Zerick (Deceased) Mother : Rinko Akagane. Father : Tousuke Akagane. Brother : Kiba Akagane. Sister : Haruna Akagane. Birth mother : Unkown (Deceased) Birth father : Unkown. Category:Characters